


wanderlust

by orphan_account



Series: wanderlust [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Inarizaki, M/M, PWP, Part of a series but can be read as, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akagi Michinari is a wild soul, never settling down, always travelling to different countries, a backpack on his shoulders and a camera around his neck. The only home he ever returns to is Oomimi Ren.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren
Series: wanderlust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681351
Kudos: 34





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  [far away places](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmGot9zFNoY) with strange sounding names  
> far away over the sea  
> those far away places with the strange sounding names are  
> calling  
> calling me   
>  _

[2021]

_wanderlust _ _– a (strong) desire to travel, to leave home and explore the world; to be free_

There’s a faint rustle of bedsheets.

Oomimi Ren doesn’t open his eyes.

He’s still half-asleep, feeling the warmth of his covers and the touch of the morning sun seeping through his bedroom’s windows.

He didn’t bother to close the curtains the night prior.

Sometimes, he likes to be awakened by the soft kiss of the morning sun caressing his skin.

Now, there’s another touch.

And someone else’s kiss on his bare shoulder.

He shifts slightly, turning his head as to give better access to his neck.

The low grumble of laughter vibrates against him.

“Good morning,” someone whispers, kissing their way up to his ear, softly nibbling at his ear lobe.

Ren sighs in content. There’s a hand slipping beneath his covers finding his hip, fingers brushing against skin.

It smells like fresh air, like yearning and far away places.

Places he can’t follow him to.

“Good morning,” he sighs, melting into the touch.

He’s missed it.

Akagi Michinari carefully lifts his covers and shuffles closer, only to find Ren almost completely naked, the soft fabric of his bedding fondling his bare skin. As if he’d known Akagi would be back today.

He didn’t.

He never knows when his stray of a boyfriend fights against his wanderlust and decides to come back to the only thing he calls home.

“I thought you lost your keys?”

Ren sighs as Michinari’s hand wanders off, traveling over his skin like it’s the only journey he really enjoys. Calloused fingers caressing his lower back, roaming over his hips and sliding under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Mhhhh,” Michinari hums. “Dropped them into Lake Baikal when I was trying to take pictures, y’know. ‘m sorry, Ren.”

Ren doesn’t ask how he got inside, then. He knows Michinari always finds his way. He’s a globetrotter, kind of a jack-of-all-trades. He will always know how to overcome a hindrance.

“Missed you”, he breathes as he starts sucking his skin lightly. His fingers sneak their way into Ren’s briefs, stroking lower, ghosting over his hardening cock.

He’s missed him, too.

Ren doesn’t open up his eyes as he decides to let himself fall into Michinari’s embrace, his whole being, all over again. Like he always does when he comes back after weeks or months of visiting places Ren would never dare to travel to.

As Michinari closes his fist around his cock, a content sigh escapes Ren’s lips. Michinari nibbles on his skin, kissing up, sucking right under his ear.

Pressing closer, Ren can feel the bulge in his pants prodding against his butt.

He slightly rolls his hips, the friction causing a low moan to roam over his neck.

“Love you,” Michinari croaks hoarsely, as Ren slips a hand backwards, fumbling on the other’s pants, yanking them down as far as he can without changing his position.

Michinari’s cock presses against him, hard and warm. A longing feeling wells up in his stomach. He wants – _more_. So much more closeness. More skin-on-skin contact. More _Akagi_.

It’s been two months this time, and he’s hardly ever heard of Michinari. Him being in Russia was frightening enough, far away, but the bad signal made communication almost impossible.

He would never admit it, especially not in front of Michinari, but Ren had felt … lonely.

He starts rolling his hips against Michinari’s, low sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he starts stroking his cock. It’s not enough.

It never is.

“Michinari …” he pleads. “In the nightstand …”

A low hum vibrates against his neck.

The warm body moves away from him for a second.

He still doesn’t open his eyes.

Maybe he’s scared.

Scared of Akagi’s return being a dream. If it is, he doesn’t want to wake up, yet. He needs this proximity, the comfort of his presence, even if it’s just in his dreams.

When Michinari slides under the covers again, he’s bare of any clothes.

“Off with this,” he breathes against his shoulder, hand slipping into the waistband of his boxer briefs, again, yanking them down this time. Ren helps him by lifting his hips, and when he lies down again, he arches his back, ass pressing against Michinari’s throbbing cock.

“I missed you so much, Ren …”

Skilled fingers wander over his hip, leaving him only for a mere second, then grabbing his buttcheeks, spreading them slightly.

The touch is cool, fingers slick with lube, stroking him until it gets warmer.

“No teasing,” Ren rasps. “I swear, Michinari, if you dare to –“

A lustful moan escapes his lips as the first finger presses inside. Michinari doesn’t waste any time, pushing it in and out in a steady pace.

His low panting is filling up the warm air in his bedroom.

The sun kisses Ren’s eyelids as Michinari slips in a second finger.

“No, don’t – it’s okay, it’s okay. Just … fuck me already …” He doesn’t mean to beg, but he can’t help it. He’s missed him so much.

Two months of returning to an empty apartment after work, two months of sitting at the table alone, sleeping alone, barely getting one or two texts a week. It was so lonely without him.

“Did you do some naughty things last night?” Michinari chuckles lightly, retrieves his fingers and presses closer.

“Mmm …”

“Oh. You … fucked yourself with that toy I gifted you when I came back, last time?”

Michinari’s breath hitches a little when Ren moans, nodding and pressing his ass closer to his crotch.

“I wish I’d seen this …”

Again, he spreads his ass cheeks, prodding his cock against his twitching hole.

“I bet you looked so hot, Ren …” Without a warning, he presses against him. There’s barely any resistance.

Ren is at ease, his body and mind relaxed. After all, the heart of his home just returned to him.

Michinari doesn’t waste any time.

It’s hasty and dirty, but Ren doesn’t mind. It’s just about perfect.

Michinari pulls out almost completely, just to push back in with force, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the bedroom. His fingers dig into Ren’s hips, and it’s almost painful, but it’s alright. It feels _so good_ to have him back, to feel him, to feel the slight, lustful pain as his boyfriend thrusts into him.

He’s _missed_ _him so much._

“Michinari,” he moans as he arches his hips a little, feeling his cock prodding against his sweet spot. His eyelids flutter, but still, he doesn’t open them up. He wants to embrace those sensations, wants to _feel_. He puts his hand over Michinari’s, the one’s resting on his hip, and guides it forward.

“Michinari, I – I’m close”, he groans, as strong fingers close around his cock. There’s so much precum, he _feels_ his hand slip a few times, but it’s a sweet sensation, and he’s basking in it like he never felt anything as sensual and intense as this before.

“Come for me,” Michinari pants. “Come for me, Ren …”

His pace picks up, thrusting harder.

It doesn’t take him any longer to be pushed over the edge.

He cries out with unrestrained lust as Michinari thrusts once more, his dick prodding against his sweet spot, and he _feels_ his cock twitching inside of him, _feels_ how his release is filling him up.

Ren doesn’t care about the spoiled sheets. He lets Michinari pump him through his orgasm, only letting his cock go when he starts to jerk away from overstimulation.

And when he pulls out of him, his body quivers with pleasure.

“Michinari …”

“I love you,” he whispers, pressing himself, sticky and sweaty, against his back. He lifts his head, kisses his way to his cheek.

Finally, Ren turns his head, and opens his eyes, and – there he is.

Hazel eyes muster him with so much fondness, it makes his heart flutter.

“I missed you, Ren … so much …”

And Ren just smiles, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“Welcome home, Michinari.”

**Author's Note:**

> “You didn’t use a condom, did you?”  
> “Huh? Oh, I – uh – I mean …”  
> “You’re unbelievable. If I get a stomach-ache, you will take care of me, got it?”
> 
> They are exclusive and tested. Still, don't follow their example. Use protection, kids.


End file.
